


Eyes Like Burning Gold

by PseudonymousBotched



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Werewolf AU, be prepared, this is gonna get whumpy real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: “When eyes glow like burning gold, innocent blood shall be spilt from the bite of the beast.” This strange line from a prophecy delivered to Harry Potter promises to change his life - and the lives of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, and so many others around him - forever.Fic starts mid-way through year 3. Will follow the movies with some swapped-out details from the books. Will be extraordinarily whumpy and will probably have werewolf!Draco and Drarry much later on. (Like, year 6.) Thanks in advance if you hang on that long.





	Eyes Like Burning Gold

Harry trailed his hand down the stair railing, using the sleek metal under his palm as a guide as he descended the Divination tower alongside…

“She’s gone mental, Hermione has!” Ron declared.

…alongside his best mate, who was currently displaying a bit of a mood. 

Ron’s red hair glowed for a moment in the sunlight as they passed by a window. “I mean, not that she wasn’t always mental,” Ron paused to hitch his book bag more securely onto his shoulder. “But now it’s out in the open for everyone to see.”

Harry was turning over what he wanted to say in reply - something along the lines of that’s not exactly a nice thing to say about Hermione. He glanced down to make sure of his footing, saw something glinting, and looked away before he realized he saw it.

He nudged Ron’s shoulder with his. “Hang on.”

The crystal ball that Hermione had sent rolling out of the classroom had somehow survived the tumble down the stairs, merrily perching on the edge of a step and drinking in the light filtering through the window.

Ron wrinkled his nose and didn’t pause.

Maybe it would be a good idea to take the crystal ball back to Professor Trelawney’s classroom.

Harry scooped it up, the glass making a small scraping noise against the stone. The orb was surprisingly light for its size, and cool to the touch despite its time sitting in the warm sunlight.

“We should take this back,” Harry said. He ran the tips of his fingers over the crystal ball, amazed that it didn’t have a single nick or scratch. 

“I’m not going back!” Ron declared. 

He looked up to see Ron was making a familiar disbelieving expression - one similar to the one he’d made last year when Harry suggested they find the Chamber of Secrets themselves, and one he’d worn many times before.

Harry stared at his friend for a moment. He’d never get Ron to come along. He didn’t feel like convincing Ron that their teacher wasn’t as dreadful as a Basilisk, anyway.

“Fine,” Harry said, already beginning to turn to go back up the stairs. “Meet you back in the common room.”

Ron sharply nodded and continued descending the stairs.

Holding the crystal ball securely in both hands, Harry squeaked by a few more students that were descending, and made it to the top of the staircase relatively unruffled.

As he stepped inside the doorway, he was hit by a wave of cooler air, which was slightly tinged with incense that made the back of his throat burn. He touched the stone wall of the doorway for balance as he looked left and right inside the classroom. Professor Trelawney was not amid the dark globes and oddly shaped vases, and Harry slowly walked forward and entered the passageway covered with runes. Those runes always made his spine tingle unpleasantly.

The air inside the classroom proper smelt more strongly of smoke and incense, which overlaid a faintly musty smell of old cloth and stone. A small grey cat with a squashed face blinked at him from Professor Trelawney’s chair. Professor Trelawney herself was nowhere to be seen. 

There was a small table that held the softly smoking incense burner, and the little golden stand for the missing crystal ball was beside it.

Gently Harry set the crystal ball down, feeling as if it were a sort of apology for Hermione’s outburst.

As his hand left the surface of the crystal ball, it began to glow a dim, faded yellow. Harry stopped, unwillingly transfixed by the change.

Within the crystal ball, two bright yellow somethings blossomed, turning this way and that as if searching for something. Then the bestial yellow eyes solidified, and fixed their burning gaze on Harry.

Harry froze, feeling as if the atmosphere had suddenly constricted around him. There was something about those eyes that was intense and predatory.

A hand gripped his left shoulder fiercely, and Harry whipped his head around to find Professor Trelawney standing behind him. He’d been so engrossed in the crystal ball that he had completely missed her approach.

“Professor Trelawney –”

But something was wrong; her globular eyes were fixed not on Harry’s face, but on a nondescript spot on the floor about six feet away from her.

“He will return tonight,” she rasped, and her voice didn’t sound like hers, it was strangled and too deep, and she gasped for air like she was breathing through a head cold.

“Sorry?” Harry’s heart was pounding, and he felt his pulse in his neck jumping. It felt like Professor Trelawney’s fingers were squeezing his shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise.

Trelawney didn’t seem to hear him. The fringe on her mauve hair scarf trembled as she spoke. “Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder, shall break free.” 

Harry blinked his eyes several times, very rapidly, trying to process what he was seeing. In a distracted way, he noted that he’d never noticed Trelawney’s slightly snaggled tooth before. The pressure she was putting on his shoulder forced him backward, and he felt the edge of the little table on the back of his knees.

“When eyes glow like burning gold, innocent blood shall be spilt from the bite of the beast,” she sucked in another hoarse breath, “and servant and master seek to be reunited once more.”

The deepness of her voice trailed off on the last word, and after a hearty cough, Professor Trelawney looked up at Harry with her usual amount of slight befuddlement.

“I’m so sorry, dear boy… Did you say something?” she trilled, massaging the front of her throat with the fingers she had just unknowingly grabbed Harry’s shoulder with.

Harry felt coldness in the pit of his stomach, and his pulse flared where the pressure of Professor Trelawney’s fingers had been.

“No,” he managed to say, although his voice sounded a lot more breathless than he’d planned. “Nothing.”

This was not normal. At least Harry was reasonably sure that it wasn’t normal for teachers, even one who was a witch, to speak without realizing it.

Harry sidled away from Professor Trelawney, not removing his gaze from her. She could reach out and grab him again at any second. But she didn’t, and he turned his back to leave.

He made it into the rune covered passageway, where he glanced back. She was still staring after him, and a chill ran down the back of his neck.

She was the Divination teacher, after all… 

Had he just been delivered a prophecy?

Harry couldn’t help it - he broke into a run, sprinting down the stairs two at a time. The staircase suddenly seemed very large and very empty.


End file.
